The present invention relates to a composition which can be used as a coating and which contains a major amount of sulfur which has been plasticized and reinforced.
Compositions containing sulfur have been investigated for use as coatings, as sulfur-aggregate concretes, and as sulfur-asphalt road paving mixtures. It has been proposed to use sulfur-polysulfide-glass fiber reinforced compositions for joining blocks for wall construction as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,000. It has also been proposed to use sulfur coatings for forming impervious layers in walls and generally for coating earthen tanks, drainage and irrigation canals, ponds, concrete structures, etc. The composition of the present invention is advantageously used in these services and also as an impregnation medium in forming various structures.
The use of glass fibers and also, alternatively, the use of asbestos in sulfur coating compositions has been disclosed in "Sulfur Coatings for Mine Support" by Dale and Ludwig in a report for the U.S. Bureau of Mines, November 1972. In this report it is pointed out that glass fibers appeared better than the asbestos, page 5 of the report. As pointed out in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Second Edition, Volume 12, at page 189, glass fiber is one of the strongest reinforcements available for reinforcing plastics.
Also as pointed out in Kirk-Othmer at page 189, other fibers used in quantity for reinforcing plastics are cotton and asbestos.
U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 286,627 has been offered for license by the Bureau of Mines. Ser. No. 286,627 is directed to a coating composition containing sulfur, dicyclopentadiene, glass fiber, and talc.